This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Multiband antennas typically include multiple antennas to cover and operate multiple frequency ranges. A printed circuit board (PCB) having a radiating antenna element thereon is a typical component of a multiband antenna assembly. Another typical component of a multiband antenna assembly is an external antenna, such as an aerial whip antenna rod. The multiband antenna assembly may be mounted to an antenna mount, which, in turn, is installed or mounted on a vehicle surface, such as the roof, trunk, or hood of the vehicle. The antenna mount may be interconnected (e.g., via a coaxial cable, etc.) to one or more electronic devices (e.g., a radio device, etc.), such that the multiband antenna is then operable for transmitting and/or receiving radio frequency signals to/from the radio device via the antenna mount.